purple cherie
by Mr.Tokio-san
Summary: y jurando protegerte.... me enamore de ti.... mi pequeña y delicada ,mariposa de la niebla... ACTUALIZACION el capitulo seis esta arriba! gracias por su apoyo, pronto 7, 8 y 9.
1. alerta

a todos los lectores: 

despues de un año, casi en silencio, me atrevo a ingresar a sus pantallas, con esta pequeña obra, a la cual si son una total descarada, puedo llamarla fan-fic.

"purple cherie" es una historia llena de secretos, dolor, entornos bellos y esos pequeños encuentros que nos encantan, llamados "lemon".

y respetando gustos, criterios e ideas de todos ustedes, he decidido darles una advertencia antes de que sus ojos, posen su atencion en este escrito.

bien: este fic es contiene algunas partes de caracter "lemon" asi que si son pequeñuelos y aun no es muy apropiado que lean escenas como estas, les ruego que por favor no posen esos ojitos por aqui; si bien "purple cherie" es un fic bien dulce, el lemon viene con un toque de eso, y algo de sensualidad y una pisca de atrevimiento.  
agregando algo mas: contiene algunas (solo algunas) palabras altisonantes.

a las pesonas que les gusta este tipo de lecturas: espero agradar.  
a los que son un poco mas suceptibles: ruego me perdonen.

sin mas pormenonres, dejo de incomodarlos.

feliz lectura.

tokio-san (ahora, mugento)

diosa del agua viva... mi querida "falda de jade"... tú y tlaloc.. ¿pueden apidarse de mi?...

"agradecimientos especiales a "sumi" por el apoyo brindado a esta historia"


	2. encajes gargoleados

Purple cherie

By: Tokio.

----a todos los fans de kasumi-chan.  
Y de satoshi-san también.-----

-----+-----

"llegara dentro de 3 días...- saco el humo del cigarrillo de su boca rápidamente .  
los tonos pajizos del sol, remarcaron sus facciones gastadas y perfil duro al filtrarse por el papel arroz de la puerta de la habitación principal.  
"vigilar que cumpla con el trato, es tu trabajo ¿entendido?" la campanilla tradicional, tintineó a causa de la suave y fresca brisa vespertina de octubre, la cual avisaba débilmente la frialdad que tomaría al caer la noche. Los humos de los vasos de té en la mesita y los puros del señor, se mezclaban en un olor mas que especial "esta en tus manos..." el samurai frente a él señor del puro se inclino profundamente tocando el piso con la frente "entendido..."

-----+-----

"y bien... ¿cómo te ha ido?" gizele miro impacientemente al ronin sin señor mientras soltaba con cuidado una florecilla que tenia en la mano"¿te han tratado bien?" el joven, siguió caminando como de costumbre por la senda en claroscuro, mientras su compañera exigía respuestas con su mirada insistente "venga, di algo"  
"Francia..." él joven satoshi se detuvo mas adelante, ella lo siguió con la mirada despistada "¿es un platillo nuevo?" la cara delgada del joven negó suavemente, la chica siguió mirándolo "es una región de Europa." Corrigió mientras su cabello era tocado de nuevo por la brisa gélida de la estación "de allí vendrá mi protegido"  
"valla" la chica se emparejo a su lado por el sendero, ambos comenzaron a caminar entre una muy dócil bruma "eso suena... muy lejos"  
"¿y donde esta él?" gizele ladeo la cabeza algo molesta "pues después de que el señor de la posada lo apaleara un poco, esta en el hotel del norte de la ciudad" frunció un poco el ceño "mira que querer irse sin pagar... ese takeshi..."

ambos se perdieron en la oscuridad de el crepúsculo purpurino.

-----+-----

"5 minutos para las 10 de la noche..." el señor de los ojos cansados, soplaba el humo del puro, lejos de su cara, con gran estilo y experiencia.  
satoshi al fondo de la habitación, mantenía la mirada reservada de siempre fija en la taza de su té

Desde las 6 de la tarde, estaba sentado en sus cuclillas en la habitación principal de la mansión.  
El hostigoso humo de los puros, comenzaba a marearlo y a adormilarlo un poco, pero como samurai que era y con el honor tan alto que tenia aun sin haber comido algo desde 1 día atrás, se mantenía lúcido a la conversación y a todos los ruidillos de los grillos en el jardín.

"ya debería de haber llegado..." agrego algo irritado el señor apagando un puro e inmediatamente prendiendo otro, miro a el joven samurai en busca de una respuesta y una posible conversación "¿no te parece... satoshi"  
"si usted lo dice, señor" bajo la cabeza un poco mas, su pequeña cola de caballo bajo su nuca se movió un poco al igual que el flequillo lacio y negro en su frente.. pudo verse en su té verde de repente.

Abrió un poco mas sus ojos negros algo sobresaltado por lo que había visto.  
Sus ojos.  
Ese par de ojos negros que tenia.  
...no reflejaban nada... ni brillo tenían.  
Un poco perturbado, se puso mas recto que antes y miro de nuevo a su té

"¿te asustaste, no es verdad?" satoshi miro algo sorprendido al viejo, que no hacia mas que enviarle una mirada extraña entre el humo de los puros "es natural... después de todo... tu alma se esta muriendo"  
satoshi miro de nuevo al liquido verde entre el humo del puro.  
Pudiese ser, que el viejo tuviera razón...

"disculpe..." la puerta del jardín se abrió un poco. Una persona delgada y de pelo cobrizo y opaco se asomo por una rendijilla"la mercancía, llego"  
"excelente" el señor sonrió de forma extraña "abre bien las puertas para que el humo salga, y hazlo pasar de inmediato.  
"señor" abrió la puerta corrediza, dejando al descubierto, la pequeña lagunilla de la casa. Tras una reverencia honda se retiro con calma por el pasillo.  
Las plantas refulgaban con los rayos de la luna plateada y mientras que los grillos, hacían un silencio mas prolongado entre sus cantos, el silencio se poso en la amplia habitación.  
satoshi aun recto como siempre acomodo un poco sus lentes

"¿sabia usted que satoshi-san es el mejor para este trabajo?" El joven samurai se incomodo de la forma tan indirecta que el anciano le hablaba "después de todo... su alma es mas vieja que su cuerpo..."

un pequeño cascabel sonó de repente.  
Los hombres voltearon al unísono interesados en aquel silbido que había interrumpido su conversación.  
y Ahí estaba ella, en la puerta que daba hacia el jardín.

"¡señorita!"

al oírlo, el atractivo pero callado adolescente, por respeto y norma, bajo su frente hasta el piso esperando la orden de poder levantarse de nuevo. Su fleco resbalo también.

La luna remarcaba su fina y delgada silueta.  
El vestido negro de encajes, tan magno y tan ceñido a su cuerpo, apenas y se movió por la brisa de la noche.  
La postura, mas recta aun que la de el propio samurai, aun con esos enormes tacones de terciopelo negro y una sombrilla decorativa en su hombro de color vino permaneció en ella.  
El cascabel en su largo cuello, pronuncio otro sonidillo en medio de la noche.

"¡ha señorita siryu! Tanto gusto..."

la joven, abrió sus ojos lentamente.  
La ingenuidad y la sensualidad combinadas en una sola mirada turquesa, la de ella.  
Quien al parecer estaba algo asustada por todo lo que veía a su alrededor.

"pero siéntese, siéntese, por favor." El viejo se levanto de forma rápida, extendiendo su mano a esa pequeña criatura de piel mas blanca que la luna "es un gusto, un verdadero gusto..." beso su mano suavemente mientras la incitaba a sentarse en el cojín central de la habitación.  
satoshi miro de reojo la situación.  
Se estaba sorprendiendo enserio de la actitud que estaba tomando. Espiar de esa manera era una vergüenza.  
Aun así miro con atención todo, se turbó un poco y su estado de animo se abatió un poco .¿qué clase de costumbre tan extraña era esa? Y.. ¿por qué nunca antes la había visto o había oído hablar de ella? una pizca de orgullo herido centello en sus ojos.  
Ni el que era el samurai numero uno de todo Japón, podía saberlo todo.  
La pequeña chica, se dejo llevar dócilmente hasta el cojín central, con los movimientos mas lentos y elegantes, que se hubieran visto antes...parecían mágicos.  
satoshi miro de nuevo al piso, aun con curiosidad de aquella voz y acento tan extraños que se esforzaban enserio por hablar bien el japonés.

"señorita siryu.." le extendió una taza de té verde a la débil muchacha, quien aun parecía algo turbada. Aun así la pureza en sus ojos turquesa permanecía.  
Una inocencia y tranquilidad enormes, eran el perfecto reflejo de ella.  
Bajó la sombrilla vino al piso de madera, se sentó en sus pequeñas piernas, extendiendo su bombacho vestido en el piso.  
y tomando lentamente el vasito de té entre sus largos y níveos dedos envueltos en unos largos guantes de encaje negro, miro con algo de temor a su alrededor. el señor rió débilmente "debe estar realmente exhausta ¿no es así, señorita"  
"así.. lo es..." ella miro inocentemente al señor, después de parpadear lentamente, algo de temor se asomaba por el brillo de sus ojos "es natural" el señor ladeo la cabeza "Japón es totalmente nueva para usted, una chiquilla de 15 años"  
"13..." corrigió suavemente la criatura con sutileza "son 13"  
"valla" el señor abrió un poco mas los ojos "entonces me dieron el dato incorrecto"  
"señor..." el cascabel en su cuello sonó con un eco mágico en la habitación. La chica se enderezo un poco, sacando su fino busto. suspiro lentamente "¿cuándo voy a conocer"  
"usted no debe impacientarse" rió un poco el señor bajando su taza de té al piso, con un dejo de misterio "todo a su tiempo... todo."

Aunque las puertas estaban abiertas, satoshi aun sentía el mareo de el puro rondando el su cabeza; pero como hombre de palabra que era, mantenía la rectitud que se debía en un tipo de evento como este, mientras solo las voces de los dos interlocutores sostenían aquella extraña conversación resonaban en sus oídos.

"...entonces tu padre esta bien"  
"cierto..." la chica miro al piso de madera "él, mamá y hermanas están bien..." sorbió con mucho cuidado el liquido de su vasito. "la cuestión es usted"  
"ho-jojo..." rió con modestia el señor "que ternura..." la miro con maravilla " tu japonés no es muy correcto, pero pare ser que entiendes muy bien lo que te digo y expresas muy bien tus sentimientos, asombroso"  
"margaret se encarga de eso..." dio otros dos parpadeos muy lentos mientras lo miraba con esa angelical y pura expresión "¿margaret?" el señor la miro interesado, la chiquilla lo sorprendía cada vez mas "nana..." satoshi suspiro un poco¿nana¿Que clase de cosa era eso?  
"ho, ya veo..." sonrió enternecido.

Ella miro de nuevo al piso.  
"debes dormir ahora." El señor la miro con cuidado. ella, agacho un poco la cabeza, su inocencia era demasiada, que el hombre cruel se estaba comportando de una forma muy diferente a la normal.

La luna aun se colaba por las puertas.  
Y poniéndose de pie al igual que el señor, la chiquilla miro a la laguna del jardín.

"luciérnagas..." dijo quedito, el señor la miro de repente sonriendo "así que también hay en Francia"  
"si..."

camino al pasillo, colocando de nuevo la sombrilla en su hombro. A punto estaba de partir

"señorita siryu..." volteo inocentemente. mientras su largo cabello mandarina exótico hasta sus caderas, y tan lacio como las aguas de los ríos, se movía graciosamente por el movimiento "el es satoshi..."

por fin enderezo su posición, rectamente y reservadamente, se inclino rápidamente ante ella.  
"señorita..." su fleco lacio y negro se movió un poco.  
"hoy dormirás con él"... la chica miro hacia la laguna pensativamente, el viento movió su cabello de nuevo, mientras satoshi trataba de digerir las palabras serias del señor poniéndose recto y parándose suavemente "como diga, señor lavit..." dijeron sus labios rosas, mientras daba la espalda a ellos. Sus clavículas se marcaban suavemente sobre su piel e terciopelo deslumbrante. El cascabel en su cuello sonó de nuevo "debe parecerle extraño pero debe cuidarte y es la mejor forma..."

el adolescente miro con cuidado a la niña, seria descortesía mirarla de forma impertinente, aunque la curiosidad, era demasiada.  
" No es necesario que lo trates con amabilidad" continuo el señor con un dejo de arrogancia y risa"es solo un sirviente, como tal, si te vez en peligro, no dudes de usar su cuerpo como escudo"  
"si..." el cascabel ajustado a su cuello como gargantilla, sonó quedito. miro de nuevo a los dos con sus ojos desvalidos e inocentes, satoshi se sintió turbado...

por fin la veía de frente.  
era tan extraña, sin duda una extranjera...

"...señor..." e inclinándose hondamente frente a el viejo, se poso tras la bajita figura de la chica...

mientras la brisa de agosto, los acariciaba a los dos...

fin del capitulo 1


	3. el samurai bañado por el sol de japon

Purple cherie

By: Tokio.

----a todos los fans de kasumi-chan.  
Y de satoshi-san también.-----

-----+-----

"siéntate ahí..." la dulce y baja voz sonó de repente, tras haber cerrado la puerta corrediza de arroz a sus espaldas. su delgado dedo, señalo un apartado rincón de la habitación casi a oscuras.  
A penas y el joven podía ver las facciones europeas de su ahora dueña.  
La niña se dejo caer suavemente sobre sus piernas, cerca del único futón de la habitación.  
satoshi miro con cuidado entre las penumbras de la habitación: mas al fondo, estaban numerosas maletas de piel de cuantiosos tamaños y colores. Algunas crinolinas estorbosas, maniquíes con algunos trajes mas finos, listones y cosas totalmente desconocidas por el joven samurai. Frente a él, uno de los espejos mas grandes que había visto en su vida.  
Abarcaba casi de piso a techo y su ancho era algo considerable, los bordados plateados estaban algo opacos.  
se miro a si mismo.

Cara delgada y piel apiñonada.  
Era muy joven, de no mas de 17 años.  
el duro camino que había decidido tomar desde la infancia, lo hacia lucir mayor; la elegancia, seriedad y sensualidad estaba todo el tiempo con él.  
En su cabello y postura recta y pulcra.  
Sus facciones japonesas y ojos negro profundo, eran su punto mas fuerte... Aun así, esa aparente tristeza muy escondida en sus mismos ojos, adornaba su delgado cuerpo de vez en cuando... y dándole un aspecto de novato en el arte de la espada: su uniforme tradicional azul marino, que le quedaba algo grande; Ocultaba muy bien sus reales habilidades con la espada.

"nana me lo dio...antes de yo partir de la Francia" la niña lo miro desde el piso con ingenuidad , lo miro buscando una respuesta que parecía de pura cortesía y para romper el hielo "aun no te has sentado..." satoshi dejo de mirar su delgada silueta en el espejo, para acatar las ordenes de su nueva ama. el quedo sonido del cascabel plateado a su cuello se escucho de repente

le hizo una profunda reverencia e inmediatamente se sentó a lado del gran espejo de la habitación.  
Olía de una manera extraña... como a manzana y canela.  
Y a juzgar por todos los accesorios y cosas que estaban ahí, parecía que la estancia de la niña seria larga

"el señor lavit, dijo que eres mi escudo..." alegó con algo de seriedad y débilmente ladeando la cabeza con un movimiento suave "... eso suena muy duro"  
"no lo es, señorita..." por fin hablo él, mirando a ella por unos segundos y enseguida al piso tan pensativo como siempre "me pagan por ello"

La chica, lo miro con una ingenuidad enorme. satoshi bajo la mirada por cortesía

"un samurai...de esos que dicen los empastados..." satoshi alzo la vista. Ella bajo con cuidado los tirantes negros del vestido "debe ser, señorita..." le hizo otra reverencia. La niña comenzó a quitar los numerosos listones asegurados a su espalda, con algo de dificultad.  
él puso observar que esa mirada de inocencia, no se iba ni un momento de sus ojos turquesa.  
"eres tan amarillo..." saco el vestido por arriba de su cabeza, y lo dejo con suavidad a su lado, su lacio cabello mandarina se revolvía un poco en su cabecita. le afirmo con cuidado. "¿eso hacen todos los de tu linaje?" sonó con algo de lástima, que satoshi tembló un poco "si, señorita"  
"en mi mundo... llamamos lacayos a señores como tú..." lo miro con ingenuidad, mientras el joven observaba rápidamente, que tenia todo el cuerpo de una niña.  
se inclino de nuevo cerrando los ojos

"lo que diga, señorita, es bien agradecido" abrió sus ojos lentamente, mirando a la chica con la seriedad inquebrantable de siempre "pues soy un samurai asiático, y como tal, no se grandes cosas... así que..." se inclino hasta el piso "de antemano una disculpa si no se de repente a que se refiere..."

"caballero samurai..."

él levanto lentamente la cabeza y la niña ladeando la cabeza, aun con esa ingenuidad:

"te llamare así, ya que... tu ser un japonés y yo, francesa..." puso sus manos sobre sus piernas, cubiertas por la larga calzonera de una pieza, blanca y de algodón "por que somos iguales..." dijo tocándose con cuidado el pecho a ala altura del corazón "... y distintos..." toco su cara con cuidado cerrando los ojos lentamente

satoshi abrió un poco mas los ojos

"...por que, vamos a ser amigos..." ella hizo una reverencia japonesa, imitando al joven samurai, su mirada de una niña siguió ahí.  
Su piel relumbraba de tanta blancura.

los grillos sonaron de repente y satoshi, bajo la cabeza con cuidado, afirmándole con cuidad pero ampliando su reverencia.

la niña se enderezo con cuidado, quitando con ingenuidad el cabello naranja de su frente. Le hablo sin sentimiento alguno, como lo hacia todo el tiempo

"que bueno."

-----+-----

"satoshi-san..." el viejo de los puros, miro por la puerta del jardín, contemplando la laguna pensativamente, saco el humo de su enorme tabaco "es realmente perfecto para este encargo"  
"¿esta usted seguro, lavit-sama?" el joven delgado y de pelo pastoso y cobrizo de hacia un rato, lo miro algo inseguro desde arriba "desde luego" miro de reojo al muchacho, incomprensiblemente "no hay nadie mejor que él: servicial, invulnerable, sigiloso, mayor, responsable... y fiel como perro ante mis ordenes" dejo caer su ceniza al jardín "moriría por ella si así se lo ordeno"  
"¿estará correcto decir eso?" el chico aun preocupado, se sentó a su lado en el escalón de la habitación que daba a la laguna, miro la luna pensativo como él viejo lo hacia "si..." su voz grave y enferma del cigarro sonó ininteligiblemente "este ronin sin señor, aria cualquier cosa por dinero"  
"¿innegablemente"  
"¿dudas de mi?" su mirada se asevero un poco, el chico bajo la mirada "nunca.. lavit-sama"  
"requiere dinero para ayudar a una compañera... una chiquilla que busca volver a su casa"  
"¿ca...sa?" el chico lo miro algo apático, una sonrisa salió de los labios del señor "así es... y como, esta enamorado de ella... pues..." amplio su gesto, el chico lo miro algo cortado "..."mi esclavo" es la palabra que puedo utilizar para describirlo mejo"  
"entiendo..." el chico se recargo con cuidado a lado de la puerta de arroz, su cabello resbalo por su frente y orejas con suavidad.  
"pareces ansioso"  
"es que..." su mano gastada toco el hombro del joven ligeramente "él estará bien... ella es la idónea..." "¿por qué lo dice?" el chico lo miro algo perturbado, el viejo lanzo una mirada de frialdad "por que es... una niña..."

-----+-----

"señor samurai..."

la queda voz de la pequeña, sonó de repente en la oscura habitación, satoshi abrió lentamente el par de ojos negros, ya se estaba adormilando

"dígame" la miro desde el fondo de la habitación.  
Ahí estaba ella, enroscada en el tufón, dándole la espalda al samurai, las cobijas le cubrían hasta la cabeza "la almohada esta muy dura..." dijo honestamente y suave bajo las cobijas "no puedo dormir si no es mas suave..."

satoshi suspiro quedamente y enseguida se levanto obedientemente ante el llamado de su protegida, para sentarse a su lado.  
Al sentir que ya estaba ahí la niña se volteo hacia él con cuidado. el pelo mayormente bajo la cobija que cubría su cabecita y revuelto entre las sábanas azules de su cama japonesa centelleo unos momentos por la luz de la luna filtrándose por los cuantiosos pero diminutos huecos de la puerta de papel arroz.  
Lo contemplo con inocencia entre las sabanas, solo sus ojos aun precavidos de una niña como ella, ante tal situación, brillaron de repente El joven trato de ser lo mas obedientemente posible con ella así que le sonrió muy débilmente, tratando de comprenderla.  
Después de todo, era una pequeñita, sola... muy lejos de su casa.

"déjeme esa almohada a mi... ya vera como are que sea mas suave para usted"

parpadeo con cuidado, su mirada aun estaba algo cautelosa mientras el cascabel a su cuello, sonaba de repente, él apiñonado le quito la almohada con cuidado.  
Comenzó a darle unas cuantas palmadas, para aflojarla un poco.

"señor samurai"  
"dígame" siguió dando algunas palmadas a la almohada, la niña subió la cobija sobre sus labios "¿es cierto... que si miras a los ojos de una persona fotografiada... se puede saber si esta viva o muerta?"

satoshi se sintió raro¿por qué una niña de tan solo 13 años hacia ese tipo de preguntas?

"yo le contestaría que alguien le ha engañado, señorita..." la niña lo miro aun con ingenuidad entre las frazadas "¿lo cree, caballero samurai?..." añadió algo ingenua y admirada, mientras bajaba las cobijas hasta su delgada barbilla"¿lo cree"  
"bueno..." dijo satoshi seguido de otra pequeña sonrisa "yo no confiaría en ellas... a veces son borrosas y sales con apariencia diferente en ellas.  
que parece que"  
"... que se imprime el alma o el sentimiento de ese momento..." la niña completo la frase del callado samurai, con simplicidad y seguridad.  
"ajum..." afirmo él después de un largo silencio, entregándole la almohada con cuidado "desconfié de ellas"  
"¿por qué"  
"por que..." el chico miro al piso con seriedad y algo de dolor "el corazón..." de inmediato volvió a su tono serio, cuando por un segundo se le quebró la voz "...él sabe si la gente que amamos y que no hemos visto, esta viva aun o no..."

satoshi recordó de repente los ojos del señor del puro, bajo la cabeza un poco "discúlpemele, señorita pero creo esta prohibido que una princesa como usted, intime con un plebeyo como yo..."

la niña, subió de nuevo las cobijas hasta su fina nariz, su suave voz se escucho bajo las frazadas "tu no ser plebeyo..." se volteo con cuidado dándole la espalda de nuevo "ni yo una princesa..."

satoshi la miro a la espalda "...eres mi igual..."

fin del capitulo 2


	4. ¿has visto alguna vez la lluvia caer?

Purple cherie

By: Tokio.

----a todos los fans de kasumi-chan.  
Y de satoshi-san también.-----

-----+-----

"señor samurai..."

la niña se detuvo de repente, prendida del brazo de su joven acompañante, hizo que este también se detuviera suavemente.

"¿dígame?" el samurai la miro con seriedad, como siempre lo hacia, hacia a bajo; solo pudo ver un poco de su cabecita naranja y su narisilla asomándose bajo su sombrilla de juego con su vestido "¿qué ser eso?" la niña lo miro de repente con esa inocencia hacia arriba, apartando la sombrilla. Y señalando con uno se sus finos dedos el puesto que estaba entre otros mas de aquel mercado por la tarde espero con la pureza en sus ojos, la respuesta del joven guardaespaldas "¿qué cosa?" dijo satoshi encorvándose un poco para verla mejor, pero respetando enormemente el espacio personal de su escoltada "esa" dijo ella señalándole un kimono negro, con mariposas plateadas bordadas con soltura a lo largo de toda la tela "es un kimono, señorita" hablo quedamente, elegantemente, como solía hacerlo siempre "las mujeres japonesas lo utilizan"  
"¿enserio"  
"así es" afirmo él moviendo su cabeza ligeramente junto con su lacio fleco oscuro "los hay de varios tipos, para diferentes eventos y ocasiones..." miro pensativamente a la tela "...también se utilizan de acuerdo a tu edad..."

la chica aparto su sombrilla de encaje azul marino, de su cabeza, provocando que la luz le diera directamente el su inmaculada y blanca piel, satoshi miro pensativamente a su cabeza

"es bonito." Sentencio ella, dando un par de parpadeos muy largos, mirando ensimismadamente el kimono.  
"así es, señorita..." completo el adolescente de facciones atractivas, siempre algo nostálgicas y reservadas... de repente sintió un ligero jalón hacia delante de nuevo. Su ama comenzaba a caminar nuevamente, y como él debía siempre estar con ella comenzaron a caminar juntos por el pasillo del mercado; después de largo rato de observar la bella pieza.  
los muchos murmullos del lugar y algunas miradas asombradas ante tal niña extranjera, también se escucharon. satoshi miro al piso.  
Ese era un kimono de luto.

-----+-----

"los rumores tras su llegada, corrieron como pólvora" una risita extraña siguió del comentario lavit-sama, ante 4 personas en el cuarto principal de la mansión tradicional "era de esperarse" agrego un joven, de no mas de 25 años con unas gafas pequeñas sobre su nariz delgada "es una forastera"  
"y no de cualquier tipo" una señorita de 19 años, dejo su taza de te negro hirviendo, frente a ella, miro a todos alegremente "..mucha gente habla mucho de su piel y ojos... ¡hasta le han puesto "la princesa de nueva Zelanda!" agrego divertida "pero que pasada..." el joven de 20 años, con un arete en la oreja izquierda los miro a todos con su expresión algo torcida por el enojo, seriedad y mala leche desde el lado izquierdo de la mesa "si no es mas que una chiquilla rica... entre unos ignorantes que no saben ni donde esta esa tal "nueva zelanda"  
"silencio" dijo el joven de 25 años, con gafas a media nariz. su cabello negro, recogido en una coleta baja, se movió un poco "que ella es una pieza importante"  
"ho-jojojo!" la jovencita rió un poco señalando al tipo del arete "ni si quiera tú sabes que es "nueva Zelanda"!" rió mas fuerte, azotando uno de sus puños en la mesita de centro "valla crío!"

el chico frunció un poco el ceño y bajo la mirada imponente que tenia, a la mesa, la chica parecía deleitarse ante tal situación.

"es una mercancía" dijo descaradamente lavit-sama mientras azotaba su vasito de licor a la mesa "y muy importante"  
"...En un Japón tan feudal y conservador como ese, no se pueden ver emigrantes como ella pavoneándose por todas las calles como esa escuincla lo hace..." el muchacho de pelo cobrizo, hablo por fin, su comentario fue seguido por un silencio incomodo.  
Solo es se atrevió a romper de nuevo la atmósfera "... mucho menos mujeres... menores... y solas" algo de desprecio voló por sus labios, entrecerrando un poco los párpados "¡venga!" agrego la chica alegre como siempre "si no esta sola, satoshi-san la asiste todo el tiempo"  
"calla tú, mujer" el chico con la argolla en la oreja hablo algo irritado, la fémina solo sonrió y cerro la boca "y tú.." dijo mirando de reojo a el muchacho de pelo cobrizo "no digas eso... que, también eres uno de ellos..." arrastro sus palabras con saña, mirando de repente al jovenzuelo delgado.

este se levanto ofendido, apretó los dientes y miro al joven que lo había insultado

"¿cómo te atreves a decir semejantes falacias"  
"tranquilo" le respondió él con arrogancia y una sonrisa en los labios "que pintarte el pelo de café... no te sirve de nada..."

las sonrisas en las caras de los 3 se borraron.  
Todos se torno muy incomodo. Incluso el ruidito de la campanilla movida por el viento.  
El chico de pelo cobrizo salió dando tumbos.  
Todo se quedo en silencio.

"...ese, maldito ojos azules..." el chico del arete escupió hacia el jardín.

-----+-----

a noche purpurina desplomó sobre todo Japón.  
Algunos matices acuosos y naranjas aun se veían mucho mas al horizonte.

"es tan cálido..." la brisa del invierno acariciaba por completo el cuerpo de la frágil jovencita blanca. Sentadita ahí en una mecedora, en el balcón de la mansión tradicional, cerraba los ojos de vez en cuando, para descansarlos de aquel bordado que venia realizando desde hacia tiempo.  
Su largo cabello naranja, recogido en una trenza que descansaba a lado de su hombro derecho y que dejaba salir algunos mechones por aquí y allá elegantemente, se movió ligeramente.  
satoshi, sentado en el piso y como siempre tan callado, se limitaba a limpiar el trío de sables que poseía.  
eran su única fortuna.

"señor samurai..." seguía meciéndose con mucho cuidado, mientras el cascabel en su cuello sonaba débilmente por el movimiento de la mecedora; aun miraba su bordado con inocencia "dígame" satoshi dejo sus espadas a un lado, para hacerle una amplia reverencia y mirarla por la espalda "¿ha visto alguna vez la lluvia caer?..." él cerro los ojos apaciblemente, con ese dejo de elegancia y seriedad acostumbradas, puso su dedo pulgar e índice sobre su barbilla, con cuidado.  
"discúlpeme, pero, no se a que se refiere"  
"ya veo..."

la niña se levanto con cuidado de su mecedora, dejando el bordado y sus gafas en la mesita a su lado y dándole aun la espalda al samurai, hablo quedito entre los murmullos de los grillos y el brillo de las luciérnagas de invierno

"es lógico que los adultos no se fijen en cosas tan encantadoras y apacibles como esa..." volteo de repente mirando a muchacho con mas inocencia que antes, este bajo la mirada "¿adultos"  
"si..." la niña avanzo con cuidado, con su estorboso vestido negro de numerosos holanes y pedrería hacia el joven samurai. Que no hacia mas que mantener su cuello doblado y su cara directo al piso de caoba.  
Ya frente a él, se sentó con cuidado sobre sus propias piernas

"los placeres de mi vida, son los bordados..." se estiro un poco hacia la mecedora y tomo la servilleta blanca entre sus manos finas. satoshi pudo ver que el bordado era una flor totalmente rara para él, pero ciertamente hermosa "cuando yo tenia 7 años, me enseñaron a bordar..." una muy liviana sonrisa se vio en sus labios, él se sorprendió un poco ante tal hecho, que no veía desde hace un mes y medio que estaba con ella, custodiándola "mi nana me lo enseño una mañana de otoño..." paso uno de sus mechones largos y coloridos tras su orejita "... aun puedo recordar el olor de la madera húmeda por el rocío... las hojas terracotas cruzando los patios de casa...las alfombras de seda en las que solía sentarme largas horas"  
entonces se atrevió a mirarla de frente... iluso...su voluntad fue rápidamente quebrantada por esos débiles ojos azulinos que chocaron por un segundo realmente mágico "... desde ahí, no puedo dejar de hacerlo..." prosiguió ella bronceado por el sol del Japón, el joven se sintió dichoso, por una extraña causa "eso es muy bueno, señorita" la niña ladeo la cabeza "¿crees?" "si" él también sonrió vagamente "es hermoso, poder olvidarse de la vida y sus problemas, por algunos minutos..."

la luna adornaba el cuarto con cuidado, la niña sonrió de nuevo vagamente y comenzó a bordar de nuevo con cuidado

"y..¿qué hace el señor samurai para olvidarse de la vida y sus problemas por algunos minutos"  
satoshi abrió un poco los ojos.

La chiquilla siempre le hacia comentarios muy desiguales a lo que estaba acostumbrado.  
Simplemente sonaba la voz de una chiquilla que pareciera tener una persona mayor en su interior, atrapada.

"bueno...yo.." bajo la cabeza, era vergonzoso y muy atrevido hablar con una alma tan inocente, de las atrocidades que había venido realizando con tal de sobrevivir en aquel Japón, que ya no creia ni en los propios samuráis.  
"comprendo.." la niña lo interrumpió suavemente, y aun viendo su bordado, le dijo algo que lo marco para toda su vida "una persona como tú, nunca olvidara los horrores de la vida, por que nunca a habido algo o alguien de lo que te hayas enamorado"  
el chico abrió un poco mas sus ojos "yo me enamore de los hilos y la soledad.." puso ambas manitas sobre su pecho fino "...ellos me hacen olvidar las cosas... lo horrores de la vida"  
"..." el chico siguió mirándola ahora, con algo de extrañeza.  
"...cuando encuentres a alguien que te importe de verdad y te de la fuerza necesaria para cambiar... vas a poder olvidar las cosas malas, aunque sea por un segundo..." comenzó a bordar de nuevo mientras reanudaba las notas que formaban sus labios rosáceos para formar frases; y hablando con la inocencia y mesura acostumbradas, sin una gota de mal intención lo miro de nuevo"...aunque usted parece gozar recordando lo que lo hace sufrir"  
"¿có...mo...?" abrió mas los ojos, asombrado Ella era sobrenatural.. tan solo su piel y ojos.  
ese enorme juicio al abrir la boca y hablar, aunque fueran pocas palabras... pareciera que ella lo supiera todo sobre él "...es que... tus ojos lo confiesan todo..."

la miro con cuidado.  
con su mesura y elegancia de siempre, la niña aun seguía bordando en su servilleta blanca. Con su espalda tan recta como siempre y joyas de todos tamaños adornándola casi por completo.

"-... comentarios de una niña, solo son eso...-" repasó mentalmente. la miro con precaución, para no ser descubierto en semejante bajeza, cuidándose de no lanzar una mirada salvaje, de esas que solía expeler, antes de asesinar a alguien.  
Sintió una ligeras palpitaciones a la altura de su pecho "-¿aun vives...?- " pensó mirando a su pecho. "-me sorprende...-" siguió el diálogo con su mente "-es cierto, que si la miras...-" se atrevió a clavar por algunos segundos mas a la débil silueta frente a él "-pareciera tan ingenua y débil...no puede salir nada horrible de ahí... ni palabras, ni acciones... ni susurros...pero...-".

Se sentía contrariado cuando la cuidaba... debía ser por sus comentarios tan desacordes a su edad...

"yo soy tu igual..." dijo ella quedamente.  
Saco al joven de sus ya entrados diálogos con él mismo.  
alzo la vista al samurai, la vista de una niña, que jamás había asesinado como él, robado, pasado hambres... una niña extranjera y diferente .  
el se sintió incomodo "¿pero.. por que lo dice, señorita...?" ella dejo su bordado de nuevo a su lado, en el piso de madera, alzando la cabeza con cuidado a el samurai lo miro como siempre... sin sentimiento alguno mas que la pureza "yo... he hecho muchas cosas infames, con tal de sobrevivir... cosas muy viles..." insistió él suavemente "...la felicidad tampoco... tampoco... ha estado de mi lado ..." titubeo un poco, mas sin embargo, recupero su estado original.

miro a su lado izquierdo, el samurai; la conversación le incomodaba un poco.  
No era correcto que él hablase de eso con su protegida.  
"-Esta prohibido intimar con el "trabajo"-" recordó.

"debe dormir ya, señorita" se puso de pie con cuidado, camino al tufon y dejo las cobijas a media cama, hecho esto, se sentó de espaldas a ella, cerca de la cama en el piso no sin antes disculparse por aquella acción, pues dar la espalda era una manera de ofensa para los asiáticos; ella debía cambiarse.

"es tan cálido..." declaró ella aun en el piso, frente al barandal del balcón, satoshi miro de reojo a ella "... los inviernos en Japón..."

fin del capitulo 3


	5. rosario de cristal

Purple cherie

By: Tokio.

----a todos los fans de kasumi-chan.  
Y de satoshi-san también.-----

-----+-----

"disculpe, señorita... pero se baño ya esta listo..."

la postración de costumbre... no se movió de ahí.  
Sentadita, con un enorme traje verde nocturno, le respondió de espaldas

"Y... tiene nombre el señor samurai"  
"...si así lo tengo.." pronuncio su boca quedamente y educadamente "... no es prioritario que sus labios se ensucien pronunciándolo, señorita"  
"¿por qué no?" esa vez si había sonado inocente. Su voz se lleno de duda por un momento. A satoshi le dio una punzada en el corazón. ¿a eso se le llamaba ternura?  
"como lavit-sama se lo ha mencionado antes, yo solo, soy su escudo...un objeto" la luna dio a sus espaldas.  
Alargando su sombra proyectada en la pared, prosiguió "... Solo eso..." bajó los ojos. " una señorita como usted, no debe tutearme, mucho menos, mirarme a los ojos, como lo ha hecho antes..." su seguridad cimbro por la habitación "pero...¿por que?" no parecía entenderlo. Era demasiado cruel como para digerirlo " por que los lacayos como nosotros, no merecemos mas que el dinero de los que nos compran, solo eso. Obtener la confianza de nuestros amos, seria demasiado abuso."

Se quedo callada por un momento.

"si lo dices así..." salió de la habitación en silencio, con una gran toalla de baño

Satoshi se miro de nuevo en el enorme espejo.. su fleco lacio como el agua de los ríos, resbalo de nuevo, cubriendo su frente apiñonada... ¿era eso cierto?...

Miro de reojo a la derecha, ella había dejado algo ahí. Una cajita, con una tarjeta por encima...

-----+-----

"ho-jojojojojo!" la chica azoto el vaso de sake en la mesita del centro llamando la atención de el chico de los lentes, que saco sus ojos medio caídos del juego de cartas "anda..." dijo el seriamente "otra vez estas bebiendo sake"  
"claro!" dijo ella tomando un amplio sorbo para después mirarlo algo sonrosada de las mejillas: el alcohol estaba subiendo rápidamente. "¡y ya te dije que dejes de cuidarme, que no soy una niña"  
"...claro que no.." la voz del chico de la arracada, salió retumbante, desde la cabecera de la mesa. También tenia cartas en su mano.  
"¿verdad que no?" dijo ella seguida de una risita boba. El chico, la miro como siempre: con el ceño fruncido y actitud de pocas pulgas "ni si quiera llegas a cría..." arrojo sus cartas a la mesa "flor imperial..." murmuro, mientras el chico de los lentes comenzaba a jalarse el cabello, ella ofendida termino dándole la espalda muy ufanamente.  
"¿por qué siempre ganas?" la cara de amargura se vio y sus lentes brillaron por un momento "de seguro, debe ser por esas mañas que te cargas"  
"...¿ahora así se le llama a la excusa de un mal perdedor"  
"¡oye!" "da igual" dijo el de la arracada, mientras esta relumbraba por el débil rayo de luna de invierno "yo gano de nuevo..." jalo todas las monedas hacia el, con ambas manos, bajo una ceja y miro retadoramente y con una sonrisa arrogante a su compañero de juego "¿qué te parece un doble o nada"  
"vale" contesto le otro arrojando mas monedas al centro de la mesa "nunca aprendes..." la chica lo miro molesta "kenji, si sigues apostando de esa manera... esa rata de sigeru, te dejara sin nada"  
"no te metas, capullo..." añadió él salvaje enseñándole los colmillos "que las mujeres como tú no me hablan nunca en ese tono"  
"haaaay..." dijo ella suspirando y desviándole la cara, con algo de enojo "siempre hablando como pirata borracho..." Se tapo un poco la nariz "...y siempre con el olor de uno.." se levanto ofendido, azotando la mesa con ambas manos, las monedas temblaron.  
"¡cria maldit---!"

"disculpen..."

la disfunción se detuvo, en cuanto un satoshi serio y sensual, se asomo desde una de la puertas de la sala principal. Kenji y la chica, lo miraron interesados, el tercero, no hizo mas que comenzar a contar su dinero, robándose algunas monedas mas de la apuesta nueva

"satoshi-san!" dijo la chica algo asombrada "¿qué estas haciendo aquí"  
"¿dónde esta la señorita siryu?" tercio el otro, ajustando mas su lentes

no contesto, solo se limito a avanzar lentamente a donde la chica.  
Para después, y acompañado por los rayos del sol, reverenciarla

"señortia haruka..." el tono serio sorprendió un poco a la chica, que mirándolo algo ansiosa respondió algo alarmada "¡anda, satoshi-san! Si ya sabes que tu trabajo ya no es escoltarme a mi, si no a la señorita siryu, además, ya te hice una pregunta y quiero que me la respond"  
"por favor..." interrumpió el delgado samurai, con algo de vergüenza en su voz, y ojos "...enséñeme a leer... y a escribir..."

la habitación, se quedo en silencio

-----+-----

"anda..." la chica, cerro uno de sus ojos, observando bastante interesada la cajita de aluminio color rojo "¡que si esto es algo extraño!"

el samurai no respondió, levanto su sensual mirada a el astro nocturno, para después recibir el viento de estación en su rostro.  
ella se toco el brazo, con cuidado

"satoshi-san..." el samurai la reverencio "¿si, señorita"  
"descansa" dijo ella algo apenada "ya no eres mi escolta... así que, no quiero ese tipo de formalidades"  
"si" se enderezo formalmente, ella lo examino un par de segundos mas, para después mirar su reflejo en el enorme estanque de la casa, desde el puente de madera. Su kimono era hermoso.  
"...me sorprendes..." dijo risueña, una hoja seca flotando en el agua traslúcida, llamo su atención "cuando te conocí... eso no te importaba... en absoluto..." siguió mirando al lago. El joven samurai, parecía interesado en lo que ella decía a su manera "...cuando mi padre vio como asesinabas a esa horda de criminales, ansiosos de robarme..." se apeno un poco, soplando un poco su fleco castaño de su frente "... quiso que fueras mi escolta..." "10..." miro a otro lado, cabeza gacha "eran como 10"  
"da igual el número" agrego ella, al ver que ese no era un recuerdo grato para él, le sonrió nerviosa "el caso fue que el destino quiso que así fuera..."Luego, hablo quedamente él "..mi mente siempre quiso leer los textos de los humanos... " abrió mas los ojos, asombrada por las palabras tan extrañas que el pronunciaba "tu...¿qué"  
"...yo no quería hacerle caso..."

miró los ojos de él, de un muchacho algo tímido, dolido y mirada desahuciada...

el viento soplo mas fuerte, llevándose el moño del pelo de la bella castaña, dejándolo atorado en una rama alta.  
el samurai, fue de inmediato por el, entregándolo con cuidado y una reverencia.  
La chica, miro intranquilamente al piso "jojojojojo!" rió ella con ternura, tratando de apartar aquellos pensamientos que cruzaban por sus pupilas al ver a ese joven samurai "siempre con tanta formalidad..." abrió un poco mas los ojos y agito la cajita cerca de su oído "... no tengo ni idea de lo que pueda estar aquí"  
"...señorita haruka..." lo miro con atención "¿dime"  
"...le ruego, me enseñe el arte de los humanos"  
"entiendo" su voz suave y llena de ternura hablo "...-feliz navidad, señor samurai"  
"¿perdone?" la miro interesado, pero aun con esa mirada que jamás demostraba otra cosa mas que seriedad.  
"yo no, bobo" rió suavemente la joven, enterneciéndose "eso es lo que la tarjeta de la caja dice"  
"¿feliz navidad...?" repitió lentamente "señor samurai..." se escucho como un susurro, mientras apretaba su labio inferior con sus dientes "para los cristianos, la navidad, es el celebramiento de el día del nacimiento de su Mesías"  
"¿cristianos?" miro con duda a la chica, algo raro en él "así es..." agacho su cabeza de nuevo al río, sonó algo herida, tratando de disimularlo, se recargo en el barandal del puente "...¿ella es cristiana...no"  
"bueno"  
"debes serlo" en sus labios, una sonrisa débil se vio por unos instantes, era evidente, que algo no andaba muy bien "..." miro al piso. Otra cosa, que él, no podía saber.  
"¿no tienes idea, he?" aun hablo algo triste "si ella, tiene una especie de collar, con muchas bolitas, la mayoría pequeñas y algunas grandes ... y una cruz"  
"si..." interrumpió con cuidado, entrecerrando un poco los ojos, tratando de recordar "...la he visto, hablando muy quedo, con eso entre sus manos"  
"bueno" una sonrisa se vio en su rostro, tratando de disimular su tristeza, lo toco del hombro "ese es un rosario... es un instrumento que los cristianos utilizan, para hablar con su dios""ella es muy inteligente y bella..." bajo la cabeza "ya habla y escribe muy bien el japonés... aun con solo un mes aquí"  
"...si..."

-----+-----

"mi profunda gratitud, señorita" reverencio él. Lo primero que pronuncio él al entrar a la oscura habitación de su pequeña ama. Ella, sentada en sus rodillas, dándole la espalda.  
"¿por qué lo dices, señor samurai?" el chico hablo de nuevo con suavidad y seriedad, mientras veia como ella pasaba lentamente, sus largos cabellos por una peineta "su obsequio..." rápidamente se postro ante ella "... perdóneme, yo no tenia idea de que... en su tierra, se celebraran este tipo de cosas... " su atención se concentro de nuevo, en la delgada espalda de la niña "...mucho menos tengo nada con lo que pueda corresponderle"  
"contéstame algo.." su voz sonó quedamente, satoshi aun sometido ante sus deberes de guardaespaldas, conservo su postura de dominado "dígame"  
"...¿hay jazmines?..¿en Japón"  
"discúlpeme" su voz elegante y enigmática pronuncio con la formalidad y reserva de costumbre, su respuesta cambiando el tema por completo" pero... desconozco a que se refiere, señorita"

su cabecita se removió ligeramente, el cascabel cantó también.  
Dejo por fin la peineta en el piso de madera cobriza.

"...dispénsame tu a mi, señor samurai..." giro solo su cabecita hacia él, su cabello se movió, rozando con cuidado su rostro y delicada espalda "pero es que... a veces... suelo creer que huelo algunos..." pestañeo espaciosamente, mientras se viraba totalmente y ladeaba la cabeza. El samurai miro rápidamente a su lado, para evadir aquella mirada llena de candor e ingenuidad infantil "siéntate aquí " pronunciaron sus labios rosas con la ingenuidad de siempre, señalando un lugar mas cercano a ella en el piso, la larga figura acudió de inmediato a su llamado, sentándose donde ella lo indicaba "a sus ordenes, señorita"  
"mira" jalo unos libros que tenia un poco mas lejos, en el piso. Satoshi miro con atención lo que hacia

"este es un jazmín" sus delgado dedo, señalo una pequeña ilustración de un libro, despastado y algo polvoso.  
El tiempo al parecer, lo había estado arrullando constantemente "este, es un tulipán." Sentencio ella corriendo sobre la hoja pajiza la yema de su dedito "y este, un girasol" satoshi seguía con los ojos discretamente, cada ilustración que ella señalaba. Inclino su cuerpo un poco mas para poder ver mejor, repasando una y otra vez mentalmente los nombres de aquellas flores "..y estas, son margaritas..." la chica lo miro con el candor de siempre por unos segundos, para luego ladear la cabeza "mi flor favorita es el jazmín..." volvió una de las paginas centrales del texto "puedo..." dijo casi en un susurro, haciendo un elegante y silencioso ademán de querer tomar el libro afirmo suavemente, dándole ella el libro.

"sus pétalos son sencillos... blancos y el aroma es dulcemente frágil..." satoshi siguió mirando la ilustración, mientras una parte de él, se estremecía ante el repentino acercamiento de su joven ama a su cuerpo; aunque sabia que solo era para poder señalarle mejor algunas cosa de dicha ilustración, no pudo evitar aquel movimiento.  
"debe ser agradable, poder oler uno" dijo alzando débilmente su vista desahuciada con enorme cuidado de no lastimar a la pequeña con grosería e impertinencia, descubrió que ella, ya lo miraba con su ternura de siempre.  
Recorriendo las silabas con su delicado acento francés y esa mesura y tranquilidad, solo vistas en la gente rica y sin preocupaciones "...cuando la esencia de una individuo fallecido, ronda cerca del cuerpo de la persona que llego a amar alguna vez..." la niña bajo un poco su mirada. Algo parecía andar mal "...los cristianos dicen que esa persona... esta tratando de acariciarte... por que...sabe...que...esa persona esta"  
"señorita..." la voz del joven parecía querer quebrar, capto la atención de su protegida "...si a usted le sirve de consuelo... me atrevo a romper esta barrera de el respeto, diciéndole con la mayor de mis penas que yo, he perdido a toda la gente que he amado... Y... jamás he podido oler los girasoles..." recupero de nuevo su solemnidad, al darse cuenta de que esas cosas estorbosas, trataban de rasgar las paredes de su mente y cuerpo, para poder salir por sus manos, labios y caricias.. sentimientos "¿esa es su flor favorita, señor"  
"...tal vez, nadie me quiso nunca..."

bajo la mirada de nuevo.  
estaba removiendo recuerdos, imágenes y sabores que no quería volver a sentir jamás.  
No después, de aquella tarde de verano, en donde la sangre putrefacta y cuajada, aun se asomaba en las heridas, de la gente que había masacrado...

"puedo sentirlo..." la chiquilla se acerco, con la mas pura de sus intenciones, al pecho del joven.  
que no hizo mas que cerrar los ojos, con enorme dolor, nunca antes reflejado, desde hacia tiempo atrás. Y postrado en sus rodillas y sus manos, desparramadas a los lados , soltó un suspiro. Ella, comenzó a hablar de nuevo "...la gente cree que el corazón, es solo un _artefacto_ que nos ayuda a seguir respirando... a seguir viviendo.." el fleco de satoshi resbalo por su frente, cubriendo un poco su respingada nariz "¿y no es así, señorita?" su voz grave y varonil, parecía haber recobrado un poco de melancolía " ¿no es así"  
"claro que no..." su mejilla se recargo mas en su pecho "él corazón siempre te habla... todo el tiempo: te dice que es lo mejor para ti... pero, como nunca queremos hacer caso a sus sabios, pero tenues consejos, con el tiempo no podemos escucharlo mas"  
"señorita..." imploro él a punto de quebrársele la voz, recordando los últimos 100 azotes que recibió, cuando una persona de la gran mansión, noto que ella lo tomaba de la mano y él le correspondía.  
después de la dura reprensión, no hizo mas que pasarse sal por las heridas rojizas de su varonil espalda, en el cuarto de su ama...todo a escondidas de ella... que no hacia mas que mirarlo al balcón de su habitación, saludándolo con delicadeza y por lo que el pudo percatar también con una débil sonrisa, desde uno de los puentes de piedra de la casona . "...usted no tiene permitido, hablarle de cosas bellas a una bestia como yo..." la miro sin que se diera cuenta, con leve vergüenza, se acordó de nuevo, de los labios de lavit -sama pronunciando que no aceptaría de nuevo aquel tipo de escenas "humillantes" y "vulgares" pues un pordiosero como él, no debería tocar ni con su aliento, a la futura prometida de uno de sus sobrinos.  
tembló un poco, cuando la voz del viejo, le apuntó que perdería su cargo, de hacerlo de nuevo; trago algo de saliva, continuo hablando bajito "... ni de tocar a un animal como lo soy yo"  
"¿por qué no?" la niña lo miro hacia arriba, con una ingenuidad, que hizo de nuevo estremecer en todo el cuerpo al chico.  
Sus ojos limpios, lo miraron esperando una respuesta. La miro con cuidado "ya se lo he dicho antes...por que... soy su esclavo... y... no su"  
"...mi hermano..." dijo ella quedamente aun con los ojos bien abiertos "...eres, como mi hermano..."

paso sus manos hacia su espalda, que no pudo terminar de abrazar completamente, por el ancho de esta

"nadie podría prohibirme, abrazar a mi hermano"  
"yo... no quiero que usted también muera..." se hizo un nudo en su garganta, de solo pensarlo... "piense en lo que la gente diría de usted... una señorita muy respetable..." miro su cabecita, valla que su cabello era extraño... y su piel.  
"¿lo dices por que crees en realidad, que eso pasara a toda la gente que te ame"  
"...si" dijo el con algo de timidez echándose un poco hacia atrás "alguien como usted, no debe tocarme, por que"  
"si yo perezco ...nadie llorara por mi..." dijo ella un ingenuamente, estrujándolo a ella un poco mas "así que, puedo quererte..." clavo un poco sus deditos a su espalda "a los niños como yo, generalmente, no nos importa lo que los adultos opinen de nuestras acciones"  
"señorita"  
"...te han azotado...no es asi?" sus manitas, recorrieron con suavidad su espalda "...puedo percibir el calor de ellas... las marcas..." el joven, la miro entristecido "no tiene por que preocuparse por algo como eso... es solo un correctivo..."

él sintió la débil respiración de ella, a través de el suave movimiento de su cuerpo y el calor de su suave aliento, atravesando juguetonamente la tela de su delgado y azul marino, uniforme de samurai.  
La miro desde arriba.  
Si, parecía su hermana. Era tan pequeña, frágil y solitaria... Por aquello le habían ordenado protegerla.  
Al principio, por su mente fría y calculadora de samurai que tenia, pensó que seria una oportunidad perfecta de ganar dinero para la chica que amaba; y orgulloso y confiado en sus natas habilidades con la espada se dijo a si mismo que escoltar a una chiquilla, seria mas que simple... por lo menos, mejor que destajas a cientos de personas.  
Pero... el corazón humano siempre resulta ser de lo mas débil y aunque samurai, era un hombre joven también.  
comenzaba a compadecerse de ella, como persona y no como "objeto" que le dijeron que debía tratar.  
De solo verla ahí, callada, con gran madurez e inocencia infinita...le provocaba una sensación extraña: sus vestidos, su eterno leer de los libros, sus palabras ingenuas en tono y contenido, ese acento delicado.  
¿cómo era posible que una chiquilla de tan solo 13 años, le hiciera sentir piedad, compasión...misericordia...? cuando jamás la había sentido por nadie mas.  
le provocaba infinita ternura tan solo ver sus expresiones, su andar lento y sus apenas visibles sonrisas débiles.  
era, como la hermanita, que jamás había logrado tener...

"yo... no puedo aceptar ese cariño de parte suya"  
"¿por qué"  
"por.."

ambas manitas de la pequeña, se posaron tibias sobre las mejillas en la cara del joven. "no me digas eso..." dijo ella, ladeando la cabeza un poco, con movimientos de una niña "no me importa que los demás hablen mal... tu eres mi hermano y te quiero." Acerco con suma lentitud, la cabeza del joven a ella.  
solo pudo ver como sus labios se acercaban a su frente , y rozándolo con suavidad, hacían un leve sonidito en medio de la noche.

Lo había besado.  
tal y como una pequeña, besa a su hermano mayor. A una persona muy estimada.  
Y sin darle tiempo a mas, poso sus labios rosáceos en su mejilla izquierda... Y por tercera ocasión, en la derecha... se conmovió bastante, al sentir por escasos segundos, la cuarta caricia esta vez, sobre sus labios.  
Las caricias de esa linda niña, eran una insinuación, al te quiero mas puro del mundo, al puedes contar conmigo..."yo estaré contigo..." dijo con cuidado aun cerca de los labios del joven "no voy a permitir que te dañen de nuevo"  
Fueron besitos tan simples, tan inocentes y espontáneos...todo, tan lentamente y con las luciérnagas de invierno y la luna de testigos.  
no pudo evitar recibirlos.  
Algo puro e inocente por fin, lo tocaba con cuidado y cariño.  
Era tan raro... pero, ciertamente, encantador.  
"no puedo reparar el dolor de un hermano..." poso sus labios de nuevo sobre sus labios "soy solo una niña"  
satoshi la miro con dolor y ternura en los ojos, algo nunca antes mostrado "no diga eso..." ha demonios... sus sentimientos, estaba comenzando a despertar "...si desde que llego usted... yo..."

lo abrazo con mucho cariño infantil, sincero y desenvuelto. Impidió que él siguiera hablando

"_te quiero, oni-san samurai_..."

su asombro, hizo que esa cara de seriedad, se borrara por un momento... si bien, aun tenia esos hermosos ojos negros desahuciados, se sintió realmente feliz... alzo una de sus manos temblorosas a ella... quería tocarla, quería en verdad responder a ese tierno cariño.  
y a unos milímetros de tocar su blanca piel, se detuvo.  
Ella era como su hermana, debía protegerla.  
Incluso, de él mismo.

"...satoshi..." murmuro él, bajo la luna, aun mirando su pequeña que mantenía el abrazo "la señorita debe saber que mi nombre es satoshi... " "¿satoshi?..." su respiración era dulce y pausada "...es un nombre, muy bonito... para el señor samurai..." sus ojitos abiertos, miraron de nuevo al chico quien pudo mantener la mirada solo unos segundos, para después desviarla a su lado izquierdo "satoshi..." sentencio ella ingenuamente "significa cenizas"  
"cenizas..." repitió lentamente "que extraño"  
"así lo es, señorita..."

la niña lo soltó por fin. Se quedo frente a él, aun.

"me has dicho algo muy importante y personal:...tu nombre"  
"yo..." bajo la cabeza, seriamente "era lo menos que podía..." se quedo callado. Aun sentía el dulce olor de ella, en sus labios.  
"...cuando veo jazmines... siempre me pongo triste..." por fin su mirada reflejaba algo de dolor "...Francia se llenaba todos las primaveras de ellas..." satoshi la observo callado, la niña se arrastro con sus piernitas a su tufon , tocando su suave pecho con ambas manitas y su fina barbilla en su clavícula derecha, hablo por fin ahí sentada, bajo los murmullos de la luna "...él...siempre procuraba darme una flor de jazmín al día"  
su ceño, se doblo por el dolor.  
que se transmitio a él, de solo verla "lo...siento, señorita"  
"... siempre ... yo siempre...supe que... no había jazmines en Japón"  
Abrió las cobijas, contemplo a su guarda espaldas

"...duerme conmigo..." el chico, miró directo a ella, estaba ahí, con esa mirada inocente y algo dolida, bajo las sábanas.  
la reverencio profundamente desde donde estaba "si usted lo ordena..." y metiendose bajo las sabanas del tufon y arrimándose en un pequeño lugar, recargo en su codo izquierdo su cuerpo, para poder ver a su frágil protegida, arrimarse a su lado. aun en su tufon, no tenia permitido dormir, pues debía cuidarla siempre.  
"él... se llamaba..." dijo apenas la niña

se repego mas a él joven samurai, y tratando de esconder su sufrimiento, subió sus cobijas a sus labios, cerrando los ojos con dolor.

"..ya ni lo recuerdo..."

fin del capitulo 4


	6. extranjero

Purple cherie

By: Tokio.

a todos los fans de kasumi-chan.  
Y de satoshi-san también.

se aseguro de no ser visto.  
Y manteniendo aun la mirada inexpresiva y algo calculadora a ratos, deslizó con cuidado sus dedos astutos y estilizados hacia la empuñadura de su sable.  
Aunque la cabeza le daba vueltas y la vista se le nublaba de repente, a tal grado de ver algunas sombras, apretó los dientes y una gota de sudor, le cruzó su mejilla

"...no se aparte, señorita..." dijo en un susurro. Ella lo miro hacia arriba, estaba tan asustada... no sabia que beber de aquella fuente, les acarrearía tantos problemas...

sucedió tan de repente.  
rodeados por mas de 10 hombres con malas caras y peores intenciones, satoshi se puso en guardia discretamente. Siempre listo para proteger a su pequeña dama.

"perdóname..."dijo ella tomándolo de la manga con cuidado a la vez que lo miraba arrepentida "..fue mi culpa"  
"eso no es verdad" dijo él regresándole una frágil sonrisa y la voz "usted jamás debe pedirme disculpas... no usted...una pequeña tan pura"  
"pero"  
"no hubiera pasado si no estuviera enfermo" frunció el ceño mirando con movimientos oculares rápidos a sus posibles agresores "solo no se separe de mi y pase lo que pase, no se asuste..."

ella se coloco tras su espalda y tratando de ser fuerte le afirmo con seguridad.  
Inevitablemente el, le sonrió con ternura.  
Era tan inevitablemente... desde unos días atrás.  
¿por qué? Si el era un samurai educada con vara y por los golpes de la vida...¿por qué algo tan frágil y pequeño, hacia que perdiera la cordura y el juicio con tan solo un toque de su mirada o un aliento de su tacto?...

"toda criatura que bebe de esa fuente... se contagia de mi espíritu extranjero y pasa a ser de mi propiedad."

La voz agradable sonó tras ellos Ahí estaba él.  
Con una sonrisa seductora y soñadora, sus ojos resplandecían mucho.  
Ambas manos en sus bolsillos de una ropa extraña para el samurai: un pantalón de vestir negro; y completando su atuendo, una camisa de manga larga de color blanco, cubierta con un chaleco de vestir y de botones de color negro, en su pecho una corbata escarlata.  
Sin duda alguna era un extranjero, pues su acento alemán se remarcaba con soltura y elegancia al salir las palabras de sus labios.

"¿sabe usted, señor samurai, que ha violado la propiedad privada de mi jardín?" satoshi cerró los ojos, inclinándose.  
"..disculpe, no tenia idea"  
"pero, no se incline..." dijo él sonriente y con los ojos azules tiñéndose de algo de seriedad "odio ese tipo de cosas..." aburrido, se vio las uñas de su mano derecha, mientras se acercaba con pasos lentos a él.  
Suspiro un poco, soplando un poco de aire a su fleco, alborotando "desde luego" continuo el rubio "este terreno es tan grande, que ocupa gran parte del territorio de la ciudad y mas allá..." sonrió un poco. "..y es tan natural que la gente piense que camina por un sendero cualquiera cuando lo esta haciendo en el jardín de mi casa""te he visto a ti, samurai" los señalo con la cabeza desganado "que has bebido de esta fuente de mármol negro...pero" sonrió extrañamente "es algo comprensible" alzo sus hombros "supongo...ya que, realmente yo he puesto esa fuente ahí, a apropósito"  
"disculpe" dijo con su tranquilidad de siempre "que yo pagare el precio de esto"  
"desde luego, el gobierno..." masculló el rubio sin prestarle mucha atención a satoshi "me piden que deje pasar a los aldeanos por aquí ya que de otra forma, por el lago de ahí enfrente, seria mas difícil.  
Era cierto, un lago estaba justo a lado de el camino de piedra.  
Era inmenso. Sus brillos naranjas ahora por el atardecer, parecían que mecían ascuas de un fuego ahora ahogándose.  
"por dejarme establecer aquí, es natural que le pague de alguna u otra forma a el gobierno japonés...¿no?" dijo sonriendo.

kasumi miraba asombrada tras el samurai, comenzaba a temblar y a aferrarse mas a su guarda espaldas.

Si bien, la verdad era que la pequeña kasumi y satoshi, hacia tan solo unos instantes caminaban con cuidado entre el camino de piedra por un sendero luminoso ancho y de media tarde después de un día de paseo; los pasos de las sandalias de bambú del jovencito se escuchaban apenas por los tacones de los botines de la pequeña, que de repente se detenía en medio del sendero. Satoshi hizo lo mismo bajando la cabeza como la costumbre lo indicaba, pero al descubrir que la pequeña lo miraba con cuidado y candor, no hizo mas que agacharse un poco mas.  
"satoshi-onisa..." "dígame usted, señorita"  
"...debes tener sed..."

satoshi se atrevió a contemplarla de repente... solo muy efímero; la elegancia y ternura de sus ojos llovizna desvalidamente inocentes siempre lo encandilaban de una forma inexplicable y peligrosa.  
"no" dijo rehusando mansamente "...señorita"  
"...pude..." miro al piso "pude notar tu aliento mas inquieto que de costumbre...así que..." dejo la sombrilla de ornamento de su glamoroso vestido azabache en el piso y con movimientos hipnotizantes y enigmáticamente exquisitos descubrió de sus guantes a sus manitas y dedos blancos al suave y petulante sol del atardecer que se moría de ganas por acariciarlos.  
"aguarda aquí, onisa." Lo miró con placidez "que traeré algo que refresque tu garganta..." a punto de levantarse ella, sintió como el atractivo asiático, la palpaba con cautela del hombro... no quería ni mancharla.  
la sola idea de tocarla lo ponía tan nervioso mientras que "esa" emoción extraña le emanaba de todos lados y hasta por las yemas de los dedos.  
"usted no debe darme nada mas..." susurro bajo el lacio fleco de su frente deteniendo a la niña"... mas que el honor de protegerla y protegerla de todo..." soplo un poco el viento, moviendo lo generoso y lacio del cabello mandarina de su ama.

Sus sombras alargadas por la luz de la ahora primavera se recargaron en los árboles verdosos; que creaban con sus ramajes tupidos y cerrados una especie de túnel cautivador por arriba del camino sin volverse a verlo le articuló "... una persona como yo, es descorazonada al saber que no puede hacer nada mas allá de leer libros y bordar soledad con los hilos..." de nuevo la brisa con olor a hierva; sus cabellos lacios se mezclaban caprichos con el soplo de "eolo", dios del viento.  
"ser mujer, es algo que siempre lamente..." bajó un poco la voz "jamás se me pregunto si quería ser feliz...que debes buscarte un mozo de buena postura y apellido...si..." dijo ella como recordando algo amargo "eso lo decían todas mis hermanas... incluso mi madre y, cuando intentaba buscar refugio en los ojos de mi padre, el solo me respondía párate ahí, y luce hermosa..." soltó un hondo suspiro "...solo eso..."

la brisa insistente la envolvió nuevamente

"cuando nací mujer, todo mi ser fue reservado para alguien mas... no importaba mucho para quien... hasta mi corazón..." "señorita..." se atrevió a poner toda la palma en su hombro tímidamente aun...era un impulso tan placenteramente culposo que se regaba por su pecho cual pólvora por el piso "siempre lo supe, por eso, era tan tímida y triste"  
"..." entreabrió la boca y sus ojos se entre cerraron sensualmente, no pudo articular palabra al ver que la fina silueta de su ama, se estaba esculpiendo por el tiempo "...onisa"  
"¿si"  
"déjame sentirme útil a ti..." el corazón del samurai ya no era suyo, sus estímulos iban mas allá de el, cuando sintió la manita fresca de ella acariciaba sus dedos tímidamente"...que solo así seré feliz"  
"kasumi-san..." "¿si?" dirigió una mirada inocente a él "yo"  
"espera" interrumpió con agrado "cualquier cosa puede esperar...menos tu salud"

la mano que tanto trabajo le había costado posar en ella, resbalo lentamente mientras que las pupilas negras y achicadas de aquel joven bañado por el sol de Japón... se perdieron en el suave andar de la pequeña extranjera.  
todo era tan inocente y dulce: su piel, sus labios, sus movimientos delicados...hasta aquella mirada lluvia; que aunque desvalida, hermosa y afrodisíaca.  
fue así, que satoshi por fin abandono algo de su rectitud y se dejo caer al piso.  
Mirando como entre sueños, como la pequeña kasumi se paraba en sus puntas, para poder alcanzar aquel hilito de agua, escupido por unos peces negros de mármol en la parte superior de la fuente, parpadeo lentamente "kasumi.." dijo el penosamente y cada vez mas desvanecido "...mi kasumi..."

sintió la frescura de su piel inmaculada, cerca y difusamente a el.  
pudo ver como sus manitas se arrimaban a sus labios, dándole el preciado liquido con primor "Onisa hubiera dicho que se creía enfermo..." agrego apenada y con un débil sufrimiento en su rostro "así yo no hubiera preferido salir"  
"no diga mas..." sonrió trabajosamente para que ella dejara esa inocente expresión asustada mientras se hincaba rectamente para poder verlo mejor "que no me importa morir...cumpliendo con... lo que me hace sentir...vivo"

y antes que desfalleciera el, se percato de aquellos hombres que lo rodearon peligrosamente.  
Su puso de pie rápidamente haciéndolo ella con el y los contó uno a uno.  
Estaba dispuesto a matar.  
La persona asesina de hacia unos cuantos años floreció de nuevo en tan solo unos instantes.  
Maquilo como debía ser que murieran en tan solo unos segundos.  
Desde luego si alguno se atrevía a tan solo verla, no volvería a ver el sol de nuevo...

Y ahora estaban ahí, con el grupo de samuráis y aquel extranjero imponente que había logrado parar todo de repente

"...en fin" suspiro el rubio forastero, " que no creo que mis hombres tengan la culpa por querer defender lo que es mío...¿he?" miró interesado a satoshi, este se mordió un poco el labio, debía proteger a toda costa a su dulce pequeña"...¿pagaras el castigo"  
"así es." Se le nublo la vista, el sopor y la tensión subían.  
El rubio soltó una pequeña risa acompasada, mientras sus manos salían de sus bolsillos.  
"sorprendente...realmente sorprendente." Su risa se torno mas seria "tan enfermo tu y aun, protegiendo a esta lindura..." sus pupilas cielo ya se estaba fijando en una kasumi asustada "todo lo que bebe de esa fuente, pasa a ser mi pertenencia..." remarco misteriosamente. Se curveo para verla mejor, satoshi perdió el brillo en sus ojos, un movimiento en falso y... "...y más, si han sido bellezas como tu..." guiño un ojo azul a la pequeña , asustada e inocente como solo ella, se aferró tras la espalda de satoshi. "¡ho! Por favor, señorita..." simpático y güero, sonrió "...si tan solo me complaciera con una mirada mas profunda" se tomo el pecho "¡este extranjero solitario seria muy feliz!"

la miro entre las telas de satoshi aun estremecida, el chico insistió

"por que, debe usted ser una linda extranjera, como yo..." subió su mano e hizo un ademán gracioso "mi nombre es mortymer...pero, puedes llamarme morty" sonrió aun mas.  
Sin consentimiento de la pequeña tomo su mano entre la suya, mas gruesa y llena de anillos, un trueno avisando lluvia en cualquier instante sonó "es, un gusto" la besó ella hizo un ligero gesto de disgusto y quito rápidamente su manita "onisa-samurai no es responsable de sus locuras..." agregó rápidamente mirando a otro lado; los demás samuráis sonrieron algo divertidos ,codeándose y susurrando entre ellos, bajaron las espadas.  
Y con el orgullo herido y apenado rascó su cabeza rubia con lentitud "he...si...bueno.." movió de nuevo la mano "que nadie es perfecto...chiquilla" le guiño el otro ojo "descuide" dijo ella reverenciándolo de forma occidental "que mi hermano y yo, jamás pisaremos sus tierras, eso claro, si lo hace sentir mejor"

esta vez el barullo de risas de los demás samuráis rompió el ambiente tenso.

"¿puedes continuar, onisa?"se giro ella preocupada olvidando por completo la presencia del extranjero ".si.." dijo el sonriendo, nunca pensó que su pequeña niña fuera a ser tan temeraria "entonces...vamonos a casa..." lo tomo con cuidado y cruzo uno de sus bracitos bajo su axila, tomo su paraguas y tratando de cubrirlo de la repentina lluvia de plata en media tarde, dio un ultimo vistazo inocente a el rubio sin agregar ni una sola palabra mas.

y comenzando a caminar trabajosamente en el sendero ya casi oscureciéndose, el extranjero observo como se perdían entre los tonos de la creciente noche y la lluvia que ahora lo empapaba a el y a sus guardias

"hum..." dijo alzando los hombros "es tan exótica..." sangron y escandaloso como el mismo se toco una mejilla mientras cerraba los ojos en una expresión soñadora "que me he enamorado"  
"¿una chiquilla tan salvaje?" dijo un samurai del grupo "!y muy atrevida, jefe!" agrego un samurai rechoncho "¡que si lo es!" complemento uno mas flaco y calvo "jamás le habían dicho eso al jefe..." recibió una mirada orgullosa de él "así es" insistió uno mas joven "ninguna chica japonesa se le resiste al jefe"  
"ju" interrumpió el mientras suspiraba "justo como me gustan..."

fin del capitulo 5


	7. cambios de bruma

Purple cherie

By: Tokio.

----

a todos los fans de kasumi-chan.

Y de satoshi-san también.

----

"debes dejar de verla..." suplico como una plegaria "esto ya es demasiado..." su cabeza choco con su hombro de el suplicado

Y ahí el.

Hincado en el piso de una caoba cálida, limpiando sus tres sables de todo el aceite y grasa que se acumulaban todo el tiempo; haruka estaba con el desde hacia un rato.

"comprende, que ya no es algo sano...y correcto..." murmuro bajo el efecto de el dolor.satoshi comenzó a pulir mas insistente con una piedra, debían estar bien filosas.

"ha llegado demasiado lejos y los rumores comienzan a percibirse mas..." bajó los ojos "desde que te has cortado el cabello..."

"...siete meses no son inválidos, señorita"

"...hasta tu afición por querer leer y escribir..."

"..."

"es demasiado para un samurai..." insistió ella

era tan cierto; la pequeña coleta baja, se había difuminado ya;

y al momento de caer sus mechones brillantes al suelo, pensaba en la sonrisa de la chica que protegía. recordando aquellas palabras que le pronuncio la noche anterior, palpo pensativamente su cabello, pegadito y un poco mas corto que entes a lo largo de su cuello, era pesado y sedoso, que aun tocaba un poco de su espalda " tu pelo es tan lacio y brillante...un corte, podría favorecerle a tu piel bronceada...y a tus ojos rasgados...>"

y era verdad, los ojos rasgados con su toque serio y desvalido, le resaltaban aun bajo su fleco azabache.

no pretendió verse al espejo, sin que su ama lo viera antes primero.

y mas arreglado y sensual que antes contemplo por fin su cabello corto en el largo y fastuoso espejo de su propietaria mientras ella le pasaba sus manitas divertidas por la cabeza... entre tanto se divertían juntos jugando con las palmas un viejo juego francés a la voz melodiosa y feliz de la pequeña...

la voz de haruka lo saco de los pensamientos agradables, los cuales habían sido desbordados por el solo comentario de ella...

uno de los muy pocos recuerdos encantadores que tenia desde hacia 2 años...

"...y no puede ser que..."

"señorita haruka" sonó serio, ella silenció "no creo que esos cambios, sean negativos"

"y no lo son" agrego medio irritada mientras se frotaba aun en la espalda ancha del joven "es solo que ella...tu cabello...la tradición de un samurai..."

"sigeru-sama es su prometido y lo tengo bien en mente" su fleco brillo por la luna, continuo su trabajo de afilador, pasando una y otra vez su largo sable por la piedra afiladora que estaba en el piso "no tengo pretendido nada mas, mas que hacer las cosas con rectitud y obediencia tal y como los códigos me lo indican"

"pero..."

"si cortar mi cabello hace que la relación entre ella y yo mejore y así pueda trabajar mejor..." agrego determinantemente aun dándole la espalda"estoy dispuesto hasta cortar mi brazo derecho..."

haruka abrió mas los ojos.

Agitó un poco su cabeza de un lado a otro, tratando de digerir lo que estaba ocurriendo ahora.

Satoshi, ya no era el mismo.

"¿acaso estas loco?" incrédula alzó un poco su tono de voz, satoshi se limito a suspirar "es la mano que te da de comer; gracias a ella, puedes pelear y..."

se quedo callada, ante el inminente silencio del joven y la mirada desesperada que le lanzaba suspirando de nuevo

recordó ella, que en días pasados, en el mercado del pueblo el señor de la librería la saludó con la mano mientras ella se acercaba el viejo y le sonreía. Correspondido el saludo y la reverencia un poco apenada, pues el señor no solía conversarle mucho.

Lejos de eso la invito a pasar unos momentos a su fresco establecimiento. Negase ella y entre risas y otras reverencias le alegó que debía llegar temprano, puesto que si su primo sigeru, no veía su ramen en casa, se enojaría muchísimo; un ¿puede entregarle esto al joven satoshi-san?>> de él, hicieron que haruka abriera mucho mas los ojos... era un libro.

"satoshi-san" Insistió mas desesperada aun tratando de olvidar esa extraña escena "el querer hacer las cosas bien, no es malo..." Su kimono se humedecía de repente por algunas lagrimas silenciosas y cristalinas; ya había dejado de rozar la espalda del chico con sus mejillas "es solo que... ni por gizele-san harías ese tipo de..."

"gizele es mi vida y lo sabe ,señorita" su tono ligeramente mas duro hizo que haruka se enderezara y limpiara sus ojos discretamente "y es por ella que hago este trabajo"

"¿cómo...dices?" parpadeo un poco, tratando de entenderlo

"gizele es mi vida..." su movimiento acompasado al afilar una de sus espadas de nuevo, atontaban a la bella chica del kimono rosa y posición importante "dios sabe que desde... aquella vez que me dio un mendrugo de pan... cuando me sonrió y curo las heridas que tenia en el cuerpo... supe que ella seria la persona de la cual me haría cargo toda mi vida..."

suspiró hondamente, sin abandonar su trabajo; mariposas nocturnas nadaban por el aire al exterior, pasando sus sombras por los cuerpos de los jóvenes.

La media luz de la vela aun estaba ahí.

"adórnalo con las palabras que desees" interrumpió comenzando a perder la paciencia ella; satoshi siguió su trabajo, ella, desvió la mirada castaña al piso "que da igual que haya curado tus heridas físicas..." la sombra de una mariposa le paso por los labios.

se detuvo él de repente, abrió un poco los ojos negros y desvalidos como siempre los portaba, sin el valor suficiente para verla, enderezo la espalda, cual si estuviera recargado en una madera imposible de ver

"no lo comprendo" la cascada de su cabello negro lució mas sedosa por la luna "disculpe" un grillito cantó de repente inundando la escena que estaba tensándose ya, un poco de fleco rozaba sus labios

"las heridas corporales, tarde o temprano no se notaran mas..." agrego melancólica "por que la piel las repara y lo que tal vez haya sido doloroso al principio se olvida, así como la forma en la que se curó..." se detuvo un momento para morder su labio inferior, la respiración pausada del chico se escuchó por unos momentos "pero... es tan distinto cuando una persona cura las heridas del lugar que mas fácil se hiere y no puede palparse con alcohol y vendajes..." otra palomilla se proyecto rápidamente por su pecho "el...corazón"

por fin volteó a verla sorprendido.

Tardando un par de segundos más para poder hablarle, ya que la mirada de la chica se había tornado completamente inusual en ella

"usted esta insinuando que..."

se puso ella de pie, soplando la vela en el mueble del cuarto con olor a canela.

"no, no lo insinúo, satoshi-san..." agregó cortante

Fue así, que quedándose en la oscuridad y la luna como única luminaria por la ventana, pudo ver apenas como ladeo la cabeza y corriendo con suavidad la puerta de papel arroz, le lanzó un ultimo vistazo doloroso y tímido que pudo percibir enteramente aun en la sombras que ya reinaban en el cuarto; pudo sentir como su delgado y trabajado cuerpo apiñonado se estremecía de repente al oír lo ultimo que la castaña le pronunciaba quedito "solo que...hasta los monjes mas rectos... se enamoran"

Se agacho de nuevo la cabeza al piso; observando pausadamente como el filo de su espada parecía tener luz propia al oír la puerta cerrarse

" kasumi-sama...>" trazó su fina silueta en su mente, cerrando los ojos dolorosamente, pudo hacer que aquella bella ilusión le sonreía inocente y dulcemente; se paso la mano por el pecho con movimientos circulares, opresivos y agobiados aun contemplando a la bella francesa en la mente " ...hasta que muera...>"

------

"¡qué haces aquí?" respiró agitado, apuntando amenazadoramente a una kasumi de mirada tranquila y solitaria.

La había interrumpido mientras hojeaba algunos libros, en una habitación casi a oscuras del ala oeste de la casona.

tras unos ruidos pequeños y extraños, que se originaban en una habitación importante de la casa, el malhumorado hiroshi decidió investigar. al pensar en un inminente robo a la casa, abrió intempestivamente la puerta de arroz de la habitación a la que casi nadie tenia acceso y apunto con su espada directo al supuesto bribón descarado. Su cara de satisfacción al ya ver en su mente la sonrisa de lavit-sama dándole unas felicitaciones por su acción, se esfumo rápidamente al encontrar a la extrajera en lugar de a un ladrón mugroso y hambriento.

se limito a mirarla enojado por la falsa alarma que le había provocado.

Con un pequeño libro entre sus manos y encaje delgado, negro y fino sobre su cabeza a modo de velo, giró con cuidado a donde su molesto interlocutor, provocando que de su fino cuello sonara el cascabel de plata que siempre ajustado, estaba ahí

"¿dónde esta satoshi?" con ganas de respuestas y aun con la espada apuntando a tan solo unos centímetros de su rostro hiroshi demandó que hablara "¿por qué no estas con él?" añadió molesto, aun lo miró sin pronunciar nada mas que un largo pestañeo elegante "¡habla ya!" lo vio con inocencia, apenas alumbrada por la luz cálida de la vela blanca, que remarcando su silueta primorosa por detrás y lo rosáceo y carnoso de sus labios aunque estuviesen cubiertos, por encaje que resbalaba a lo largo de su recta espalda y pecho hasta llegar a su ahora ya curveada cadera

"es precioso..." hablo por fin.

cerró el libro que tenia entre sus finos dedos, hiroshi no pudo sostener la mirada y la desvió por unos segundos al piso, " los poemas de este libro..." agrego ella acercando el libro a su pecho en actitud imaginativa y tranquila "ni en los libros mas fastuosos de medio oriente... he leído tal maravilla" chasqueo la boca él, apretando el mango de su espada tratando de contenerse.

La espada temblaba aun en el aire.

Con la punta fijamente en el pequeño cuerpecito y una mano en la cintura en su cuerpo en una postura mas que arrogante, hiroshi trató de contener la calma

"esta habitación esta prohibida para las personas ajenas de la casa" masculló, al ver que ella se volvía de nuevo buscando mas curiosa en los altos y anchos estantes del cuarto añejo

"el autor, juega con los sentimientos como el viento con las ilusiones y los sueños de la gente..." no hizo mucho caso al joven castaño pues bajó otro libro y le echó un vistazo, sin abandonar el primero con el que hiroshi la había descubierto. este lo he leído ya...> le oyó decir apenas pues había hablado para sus adentros.

"...algunas personas, nacen para plasmar sus pensamientos en el papel... aunque... tal vez no lo sepan" dijo ella cordialmente

"asi es..." completó él casi en un susurro, esperando que no lo oyese; aun mantenía en alto la espada pero ya no temblaba; los labios rosas de la chica le brillaron por el destello del filo de la espada al momento de voltearse al oír su comentario

"y del papel... a la gente" perfeccionó ella esbozando una ligera sonrisa.

Los grillos sonaron de nuevo.

" _no es tan insolente_...>" cruzaron sagazmente las palabras por los pensamientos de hiroshi; lo cierto es que le habían llegado algunas habladurías sobre aquella "extranjera" pero admitió el mismo que jamás había cruzado palabra con ella, era vergonzosa su conducta pre juzgante _es mas educada que las hembras de por aquí_...> Repasó con la mirada, aquel largo velo negro que aunque amplio, no lograba opacar ni un poco su magnífica belleza juvenil... ese velo negro...> continuó con su bello rostro de porcelana... ..._bueno, es de esperarse...de una familia noble_...>

Casi nunca la veía en la casona y, cuando era así, siempre era vigilada por satoshi-san el samurai espadachín con el que siempre rivalizó en todo o estaba acompañada de kenji de quien se había hecho muy amiga apostaban muy seguido incluso de la misma haruka, que encontraba deliciosos los dulces extranjeros que siempre le ofrecía...

Pensaba que era muy pequeña para llevar responsabilidad y mas siendo una "mujer"

"asi es, hiroshi-san" le hablo haciendo que regresara de sus pensamientos mientras cerraba los ojos contenta, comenzó a mirar por todos lados, en busca de algo mucho mas apasionante que los libros, los cuales ya casi había terminado de leerlos todos.

Hiroshi lo sabía.

por rumores, por chismes, o por la misma haruka, sabía que a ella le encantaba repasar con sus ojos llovizna cualquier tipo o titulo de libro, grueso o delgado, de ciencias o de cuentos, mojarse bajo la lluvia, encender incienso de olores "exóticos" y bordar en exceso... es raro en una mujer...> se decía a si mismo, aun mirando como se paraba de puntitas para tomar un muñequito de madera empolvado entre sus manos, la situación verdadera.

Quien sabe por que recordó la vez, que la vio sin pretenderlo, desnudándose en una habitación de la mansión...

Tal vez pretendía bañarse... nunca lo supo.

La inmaculada piel brillante que opacaba hasta la luna, hizo que mirara de repente y sin pensarlo por la ventana... las posibilidades de que algún "extraño" estuviera planeando un "ataque" en la mansión se difuminaron al ver como una "bella señorita que jamás había visto" bajaba con cuidado una delgada prenda color blanco por su espalda... Llevaba el pelo envuelto en una toalla, así que pensó que seria una de las tantas concubinas que traía sigeru, muy seguido a la mansión...

No pudo apartar la vista de ahí... hasta que en un movimiento elegante soltó el paño que envolvía su cabeza... y dando paso a una enorme cascada de pelo largo y naranja que tapo por fin su desnuda espalda, hiroshi por fin pudo parpadear...

No pudo moverse... mientras mas se acariciaba el pelo y mientras mas veía su espalda delgada y frágil, mas agitado respiraba...

Y al contemplar por mas de 10 minutos el ritual que termino cuando ella se levantaba ya el pelo en una sola coleta arriba de su nuca y dejaba caer el resto cual cascada por su espalda, vio en su totalidad su largo y delgado cuello y un poco mas abajo...

Corrió lejos en cuanto pareció que voltearía hacia atrás...

en tan solo un segundo imaginó su castigo...

de inmediato bajo su espada con una velocidad impresionante al piso, cortando de tajo el bochornoso recuerdo y haciendo un ligero silbido que tajaba en aire

"el velo negro.. ¿he?" dijo mas serio para olvidar de nuevo todo. Kasumi se quedo quieta "...en el occidente, significa que guardas luto por alguien...¿quién?" ella dejó caer el muñequito, hiroshi observó las clavículas de la chica, por el escote en su espalda

"...luto... ¿he?" dijo ella, tratando de disimular la tristeza que al parecer, quería salir por sus labios "no, no" negó suavemente "¿quién te lo ha dicho?"

"yo soy neocelandés..." admitió el, mirando al piso y apretando un poco sus dientes "se, de cierta manera las costumbres occidentales."

¿eres neocelandés?" al notar que ella lo observaba insistentemente, opto por darle la espalda

"si¿deberías saberlo, no?" respingó su nariz "después de todo, eres una mujer que lee libros" pasó una de sus manos por su rostro "... ademas de todo, sigeru se encarga de recordármelo a cada momento" remarco el nombre de su "amo" con cierto odio

"¿sigeru?" la niña hablo con inocencia "¿te refieres a mi...prometido?" agrego penosamente, con dolor, recordando como ni si quiera le conocía en persona a pesar de haber pasado tiempo

"asi es..."

avanzó a la puerta de la oscura habitación y cerrando sus ojos índigo, soltó un suspiro

"pero no te preocupes" insintió el con su tono formal y hosco " pues hoy tienes una cita con sigeru, me lo ha mandado a decir"

a punto de partir estaba, cuando sintió que la niña lo asía de una de las mangas de su traje, no supo ni por que, al parecer todo el sentimiento de miedo y desesperación de ella, le recorrían la espalda. hiroshi se paró en seco

"se puede estar muerto..." su dulce voz, estaba perdiendo volumen "...sin dejar de respirar" él la miro sobre su hombro, movió la cabeza ligeramente, sonriendo un poco

"siempre supe que eras una mujer diferente..."

acto seguido, se soltó suavemente de ella y parado en el marco de la puerta, la reverencio

"mis respetos, señorita siryu..." se enderezó y con determinación en los ojos la reverencio de nuevo "ahora, satoshi-san me ha relevado el cargo de cuidarla." Se puso mas derecho, asemejaba a un militar "cualquier cosa que necesite, puede pedírmela"

Kasumia abrió un poco los ojos

"¿relevado...?"

fin del capítulo 6

------

buenas tardes, mis queridos lectores.

por fin la fastidiosa tokio-san a desidido escribirles algunas cositas.

primero que nada, MIL GRACIAS A TODOS POR TODOS SUS COMENTRIOS Y SU APOYO

por los reviews, por sus mensajes personales y por todo.

gracias por estar a mi lado!

tokio-san (la princesa del principe mestizo...)


End file.
